1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used in providing electrical connections and, more particularly, is concerned with an electrical connector pin device having a wire spring insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The quality of electrical connections are generally crucial to efficient and sustained use of electricity for any number of devices which operate on electrical power. One type of general plug and receptacle electrical connection designed for use in and around industrial plants both indoors and outdoors on portable and stationary equipment utilizes a pin which releasably inserts into a sleeve. The process of achieving an optimum electrical connection involves a balance between the need for secure attachment of the pin within the sleeve and the need for ease of releasability of the pin from the sleeve. A variety of devices have been developed over the years to provide such balance. Many devices utilize separate fastening parts and require specific operations to be carried out for securing the pin and sleeve together and for taking them apart.
Many of the prior art electrical connection devices appear satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed. However, none of them seem to provide an optimum solution for obtaining both a secure attachment and ease of releasability of the electrical connection between the pin and sleeve components. Consequently, a need remains for a device that will provide a simple and yet effective solution to the aforementioned problem with the prior art devices without introducing any new problems in place thereof.